ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
White Mage Macro Guide
Introduction My name is Lide and I am a 61 White Mage/Black Mage (as of 9/2008 approx) on the Diabolos server. When I first started out there wasn't a Wiki to help me out with many things I needed to know, so I relied on a Strategy Guide to help me out with things such as macros. This is a simple guide on making macros for White Mage. Macros may be simple to make, but if you want to grab the party's attention when casting a Cure or buff spells then here's a few macros that I have set up for my White Mage. Since Nov. 19, 2007 version update it is now possible to have multiple books of macros but I still like keeping the old fashioned 2 row macro set up ^.^. I am only adding the macros that I use myself. If you have macros you wish to contribute then please add them into this guide! Sometimes Macros can cause a lot of traffic but adding your own funny lines can be fun. This article is periodically edited and refined by Faerilyn of Asura, who feels this guide should not be turned into a forum. Valid points will be included without being argumentative. Please let's do the debating via forum instead. Important Macros Cure Some White Mages like to add in who they are curing to their macros, I personally don't but if you want to here's a few ways to make those macros. Adding the "wait line" is also up to preference and not entirely necessary. Cure :/ma "Cure" Cure II :/ma "Cure II" Cure III :/ma "Cure III" and so on... Suggestion :/recast "Cure IV" :/ma "Cure IV" */recast will tell you how much time you have left on your recast timer. It's a convenient tool that you can use for spells that need to be cast frequently and sequentially, such as Haste. *For my Cure V Macro, I have a party chat message that goes almost all the way across the chat log. I use it because Cure V is an expensive spell and, when partying with other mages, it has helped me save potentially wasted MP. Cures for a WHM are cast so often that I do not recommend putting chat into every one of your cure macros and chat spamming the screen is very annoying. ~Faerilyn~ How one cures is really personal prefference. Whatever gets the job done efficiently, right? I do have a "/p (>^.^)> " on my cure macros. BUT I dont always use them. Most of the time I go manual with my cure spells(i know where everyspell is on the list). My macros are really more for "hey, I got it. i'm casting that already so pls don't ask me to and don't waste ur mp if u r thinking about doing the same thing". And personally, I've never had to worry about /recast "Spell". Simply because I can see the timer when I go manual and I like to rotate the cures. Especially in exp pt, I save my highest tier cures for emergencies. In most scenarios, it goes something like this: Cure3, Cure2, Cure4, Cure3, Cure2 etc. I also do this with my regens. Additionally, I always Afflatus Solace my cures and divine seal when save on mp but need a big cure. DS+C5 is just too wasteful lol. I feel doing it this way saves mp and lowers down time. Targetting Specific Party Members :' When using or when choosing spells directly from your spell menu, a purple sub-target arrow will appear requiring you to press the confirm button again before the spellcasting will begin. When I was starting out as WHM this was difficult for me and cycling through the targets with was sometimes too slow. However, thankfully will work with F1~F6 commands. F1 corresponds to the first person in the party list (which is always yourself), F2~F6 corresponds to the next 5 people in the party list. Thus, you can press your /ma "Cure" macro, then hit the F1~F6 buttons depending on who you want to cure, and the sub-target arrow will automatically target the party member in question as long as they are within targeting range, and then you can confirm to heal that person. Some recent updates have also included new targeting commands: :' This command will target party members only. Thus, having a macro such as "/ma Regen " will cause a small arrow appearing to the left of the party member pointing to their names, and you can then cycle through that list using up and down arrow keys or use F1~F6 keys. This prevents you from accidentally targeting someone outside your party and removes the loss of target due to "blinking." :''' Similar to , this targeting command will limit targets to alliance members only. You will have an arrow appear to the left of the alliance name list and will have to cycle through manually. :~''' -Instead of or , using will insure that your cure spell gets used on the party member you wish to cure right away. This could save valuable time and is especially useful for early Valkurm Dunes levels when you don't have many spells to fill up your macro bar anyway. Target-specific Curing Macros :/ma "Cure" ''' ~> cures the first person in the party member bar, this is always yourself. :/ma "Cure" ' ~> cures the second person on the party list. :'/ma "Cure" ' ~> cures the third person on the party list. :'/ma "Cure" ' ~> cures the fourth person on the party list. :'/ma "Cure" ' ~> cures the fifth person on the party list. :'/ma "Cure" ' ~> cures the sixth person on the party list. If you use macros instead of cycling through targets you could also press F1~F6 on your keyboard, where the numbers correspond to the party members' order on the party list, much like ~ . Instead of using ~, you could also specifically macro in the name of your tank. This is useful for when party member changes cause the position of the member to change. To macro in someone by name, use /ma "Cure" "name". Buffs It's always good to tell the party when you're going to cast buffs such as {Protectra} and {Shellra}. '''Protectra and Shellra combo' :/party {Gather together} {Casting magic} {Protectra} and {Shellra} in 3! :/ma "Protectra V" :/ma "Shellra V" At level 75, the wait time is only 10 seconds between Protectra V and Shellra V. Also note that gear affects the /wait also(Fast Cast). It's best to experiment yourself until you find the appropriate wait time. Haste :/ma "Haste" Regen :/ma "Regen" Regen II/III macro - Tethis :/recast "Regen III" :/ma "Regen III" :/recast "Regen II" :/ma "Regen II" If Regen III isn't up, you can cast Regen II right away. Alternately you can regen two different players with your two strongest Regen spells. Sneak and Invisible - Tethis :/equip back "Skulker's Cape" :/recast Sneak :/ma Sneak :/recast Invisible :/ma Invisible Erase :/recast Erase :/ma "Erase" Do consider sneak and inv as 2 separate macros. As not all situation call for both. So do as you see fit! :) Attack Adding text to your attack spells such as Dia and Paralyze can let the Black Mage or Red Mage know exactly what your casting ahead of time so they don't cast the same spell. Consider equipping your Healer's Briault for Enfeebles if you haven't stored it, and maybe an Enfeebling Torque if it isn't too expensive on your server. - Tethis Also equipping a Water Staff or Neptune's Staff with you divine magic spells such as holy repose banish and Flash will help with the bonus to divine magic skill -Deathscythe Lakshmi Dia :/ma "Dia" Banish :/ma "Banish" Silence :/ma "Silence" Paralyze :/ma "Paralyze" Slow :/ma "Slow" Holy :/ma "Holy" Repose :/recast Repose :/equip legs "Healer's Pantaloons" - Pantaloons add +15 to Divine Magic, which is handy for Repose. - Tethis :/ma Repose :/party Repose -> Other Important Macros Here are some macros that may be important that aren't included in the above. MP low warning :/party MP: * It can be helpful to add some call to this macro. Please note that is a very shrill and loud noise and most party members will not appreciate it, particularly players who use headphones. A softer call may grab attention just as well and suffice for the purpose, such as , or . Curing Equipment Macro :/equip body "Noble's Tunic" :/equip main "Light Staff" *It's common to put this equipment into the actual Cure Macros. Resting Equipment Macro :/equip Body "Errant Hpl." :/equip main "Dark Staff" :/heal on *I put these lines into my MP macro, and use it whenever I rest. This only works because I use for my MP macro. It's not loud and obnoxious, but it's clear.